Technologies in which data can be distributed, for example, broadcast-type data distribution using Bluetooth low energy (BLE), data distribution using near field communication (NFC), and the like, have been developed.
In addition, technologies for estimating behavior patterns of users have been developed. A technology described in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below, for example, is exemplified as a technology for estimating behavior patterns of a user based on movement routes and movement speeds of the user.